Jaguar (William) Tachibana
will_graham_by_kleineherz-d6bwxk3.jpg "I'm having a hard time thinking. I'm losing my mind. I don't know what's real." First Name William Last Name Tachibana IMVU Name KodiTorabaasu Nicknames Jaguar. Age 35 Gender Male Height 5'7 Weight 175 Blood type AB Behaviour/Personality 5010435_13831559_lz.jpg Will has a schizo like personality.. Though being vow to one man only other than Shark.. Shark had saved his life.. though not even trying to kill Jaguar..He needed him as much as Will needed Shark.Soon they grew accustomed to one another.. thus causing the black haired man to become rather brute and become a massive killer just like his partner... Each time he kills or Shark tells him something wise.. it provokes his schizophenria giving him to see things without them being there.. due to the imaginitive mind he has... Thus creating his own world in his eyes.. Voice Actor Hugh Dancy Will has the voice of William Graham. Appearance Hannibal by teralilac-d6ch25f.jpg "I Fear Not Knowing Who I Am..." Allignment Chaotic Evil. Clan & Rank Bloody Savages.. Rank 2-Hammerhead. What district do you live in? 2''' '''Relationship Tumblr inline mqid1o1mkn1qz4rgp.jpg With Hohojirozame Torabaasu Occupation Murderer. Fighting Style Muay Thai Muai Thai,is a combat sport of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient.Muay Thai became widespread internationally in the twentieth century, when practitioners defeated notable ''' '''Chi Base (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form Psycho Power Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Weapon of Choice Fists Allies/Enemies Ally *Hohojirozame Torabaasu Enemies *Kodi *Anatsu *Satsujin *Connor Ryoji Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System * Peak Human Dexterity * Peak Human Reflexes Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun